ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeda Arashi
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Arashi 'Character Last Name' Takeda 'IMVU Username' ArashiTakeda 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 03/12/194AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' 95 lbs. 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' A brand of the Kanji symbol for "war" on his lower left stomach from him branding himself. 'Affiliation' Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' A few words that could describe Arashi Takeda's personality are, Self-centered, Kind, controlled, passionate, and during in combat his personality would flip from those too Ruthless, Heartless, Cold blooded and sadistic. He sometimes masked his personality, when he did he acted Cool and uncaring about most of peoples problems, he values his privacy making his room a place where everyone even his family had been forbidden too enter without him getting quickly angered. Though enjoying his privacy he also enjoyed spending time with his friends, infront of his friends he would sometimes drop the cool, "i have no emotions" act because even he needed someone too talk too every now and again too keep him from going insane and making imaginary friends. 'Behaviour' Arashi is a friendly and caring person that is often masked by his "im too cool for this" demeanor, He never would shy away from a fight or a challange often making him look overly competitive wanting too grow, though he put his goals before others he would willing stand up for his friends and defend them in anyway he could aslong as it didnt interfere with his goals in a devestating way. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Takeda The Takeda Clan is a Kenjutsu based clan, thus all of their abilities are Kenjutsu based, apart from the Chakra Flooding Jutsu, all other abilities are limited to one of the Seven Swords of the Mist 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Water (unlearned) 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Crimson Databook 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Clone Technique Body Replacement technique Transformation Technique Water walking Tree walking 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Arashi Takeda, was born in Sunagakure on the date of 03/12/194 AN, his parents had immagrated too Sunagakure before he had been born, growing up Arashi had been kind too his friends, at the age of seven Arashi branded the lower left side of his stomach with the japanese kanji for "war" that reminded him that war could solve most of his problems. Arashi entered the Academy at the age of 5 and quickly learned the basic techniques through constant training, though he concentrated more on physical training such as building his strength, making him a rather large and muscular child by the age of 12, His goal was too wield one or more of the seven swordsmen of the mists blades, making that his long term goal. At a young age he had watched his family train in kenjutsu, though he had not been able too train in it himself like most of the Takeda clan he had taken a big liking too it, making another goal of his too be the best Kenjutsu specialist in the village of Sunagakure, also too add on top of his goals the short term was too learn Kenjutsu in general which he couldent do until after he had started, at the age of 12 he also graduated from the Academy and made the rank of Genin which also got him one step closer too his goal of being a great kenjutsu nin, Arashi's parents had moved too Sunagakure in fear that there would be another era of the "bloody mist", though not sure if it would ever happen again or not they had moved from the fear of it anyways. Roleplaying Library http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Testing:_Arashi_Takeda http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sunagakure:_Team_Paring 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Hyuuga Yume Category:Genin Category:Sunagakure Member